


Aboveground

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Not her actual mother bc she was a bitch, Post-Genocide-Post-Pascifist, What do you mean im horribly late and undertale is dead, but chara and frisk have their moments, chara is female and frisk is male, chara needs help, chara wants her mother, frisk did a geno but redid the universe and righted all his wrongs, frisk has slight ptsd from all floweys shit, more angst that fluff honestly, mostly - Freeform, no fucking the skeletons, shut up susan no one cares, so much plot its ungaitly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After making his mistakes, Frisk had righted most of his wrongs. He knew the consequences of what he had done would haunt Chara, but he was scared. Before, he was a scared boy in a scary world. But then he retried, then he went anew. Everyone was saved, no one went unloved. He showed MERCY to everyone, saving all the lives he had ended what seemed like years ago.But freedom was different than what he and Chara had expected.





	Aboveground

In the beginning of the first attempt, there was nothing. The world was dark, I could not see. The ground was cold, I was cold. My soul was close to my body, but it felt like less than nothing. But it was alive enough for someone to come along, to find it on accident. To fall into the underground that I had called my home. 

His name was Frisk. I attached to him instantly.

Now, a normal human would not have been able to traverse the underground unaided. Good thing I aided Frisk. I aided him in the beginning, I aided him in killing Toriel. I told him her weaknesses as I knew them, what she would do for him. How much she would risk for another chance at a child since both of hers had perished, or so she thought. I wanted to smile at my mother, my true mother, before she was killed. But the beast I was forced to follow would not listen. But I gave him information still, and he kept up his trek into the underground.

Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet... Jerry. All of them, all of them slaughtered at his hand. Chara could tell he was scared, of course, but all this senseless murder for a few scared monsters? Monsters that just wanted freedom from their horrible containment beneath the ground. But Frisk didn't understand this. He was a fearful child and I let him do what he wished. I was, after all, just as bad as him.  
Wasn't I? :)

Light faded from existence as Sans wandered away. Frisk could only feel safer once he was out of here, but I didn't care. I liked the bloodshed. It made us STRONGER. We could take out every single damn human that dared hurt us again. But that was stupid thinking, and I know it was now. But at the time I had to be brave. I had to be ruthless. I had to strike down the very man I almost killed. My father, my real father, the father I left it all for. The father that truly loved me, that cared about me and Asriel. That I poisoned. Because Buttercups are poisonous. And I wished I had known that.

Frisk and I struck him down. 

We moved onto Flowey.

Frisk seemed to vehemently hate this monster, so without a thought of resetting like I gave him the chance to, he struck him down. I stepped in. I had to. I had just enough sanity left to explain to him the situation. To tell him this was more than a game. This was a whole reality, tucked away. He realized what he had done. He restarted. 

When he reset, I remembered all that had happened before. It was saddening to know I would have to deal with the memories of all my friends dying, but I would persevere. Sans couldn't look at us the same, even when we spared and spared and spared. Even Jerry. Even Jerry! No one liked Jerry. 

We did right, we made it right. 

Frisk here! After I didn't mess everything up, Chara and I helped break the barrier. With our combined abilities, we smashed it to pieces. Chara was mentally disturbed at this point, and I could feel her hatred pour through me. But I turned over a new leaf. I was Frisk Dreemurr now! I left my foster family behind for a mother that loved me, a father that wanted the best for me, a ghost that haunted me. But I knew none of them would hurt me anymore. I did good! I saved them all! Even Jerry!

Sans wasn't as pleased, but Papyrus never seemed so happy to know me! But aboveground, everything seemed different. This was a different town around Ebott. On the other side, past the whole range! It was horrifying. I wanted to go back underground, but Asgore had other things in mind. 

Two individuals approached us first. A seven foot tall, darkly robed woman with false horns on her head and indiscernible features. Her robe had spikes and frills, giving it the elegant but dangerous vibe. She held an air of sadness around her, expecially when Toriel came into the picture. She looked up, and trails of impossibly long red hair tumbled forth from her hood. They stopped at her knees and seemed to flicker inbetween reality and not reality. She had a strangly goatish face. But that's mean, so at the time I passed it over.  
The smaller man at her side had wild red hair and big yellow eyes. His hair seemed to dissolve into flames at the tips, searing the air around him. He wore bright red clothing, shifting in it uncomfortably but still keeping that creepy smile on his face. But the most striking feature of his clothing was a billowing scarf that trailed in the air behind him, flickering flames making their was up and down it like water in a river. He actually had flames around him, snd at the sight of him Grillby seemed to tense. 

The woman nodded to the smaller man, who held up a hand and produced a ball of fire. He pointed it at the easiest target, Burgerpants. He didn't do anything, though, keeping quite still. 

"Monsters." Began the loud, but oddly soft voice of the woman. She looked at them all with tired eyes, sighing softly at the lot of them. "You are not welcome here in ways you expect. We need your kind here, you see. We need to enslave you, put you in the position born for you. You were given weak souls for humans to dominate, to take over and control. Your magic is ours, as Castor is now demonstrating." She waved a covered hand to the fire that didn't affect her clothing. "We have taken groups such as yours before, and we will not hesitate to do it again." 

At the end of her words, a loud yell could be heard from the forest behind the monsters, Chara and I. From it burst a small group of people that all looked vaguely monsterlike, but much more than Castor and the woman beside him. Speaking of Castor, the fire had disappeared from his hand. At the head of the small army was a yellowskinned man with burly muscles and a strict face. On his shoulder, a line of smoke coming from her, was another woman. She was lanky, with pitch black skin and bright yellow eyes. She seemed to perk up at the sight of Castor, waving and yelling "Brother!" I didn't hear this, but Toriel did. And she soon told me. 

"Pollux. I should have known." The large goatly woman said, taking a step forward. The people behind Castor and Goatly reared up with spears, some with glowing eyes, some monsters in shackles. The newly named Pollux leapt off her ride, navy blue coat scraping in the dirt. She had no features aside from coils of black hair that fell out of the hood and the strikingly bright purple scarf that flicked in the air behind her like a river. She showed none of her face, and her hands could barely be seen through the sheen of dark that seemed to float about them. She held up a hand, halting the suddenly large group behind her. All looked like human/monster amalgamates, but natural amalgamates, unlike the carefully controlled >ABSORBtions of thr enemy's group. 

"Adamantia! Castor! I haven't seen you since... Hum de dum... Ah, yeah! When that Charanine kid went missing. I can see she's here and while broken she is still alive. Good. Very good. You feel like fighting today? I know how much you hate it when we win." Pollux teased, leaning back onto the yellow manster. Castor fumed, literally, the fires growing brighter on his head. Adamantia, the tall goatish woman, turned her head up. With a wave of her hand, balls of pure white fire appeared and hovered above all the monsters and us. I was a bit scared, but Toriel stepped forward to defend us. Chara and I smiled in unison. Thats goat mom. 

"That is enough." Toriel said, a deep sigh coming from her. Pollux, Castor, and Adamantia all snapped their heads to look at her. With a short grunt, Asgore joined her. The two formed a wall between me and Adamantia. I thanked my gods then. She was kinda scary. 

"Stay out of this, monster. Your time will come." Castor snapped, crouching with a short growl. The scarf flickered stronger. Adamantia set her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"We risk killing the monsters in the crossfire. They die so easily. Retreat. Castor, inform them of their future and their fate." Adamantia commanded, before taking a few steps backwards, then turning away. Castor watched her go, before straightening up and jerking his head at the rest of the men. They, after a bit of hesitation, left with their leader. Castor turned back to the monsters. 

"In short, you're all gonna die. Fuck yourself, sis." Castor yelled, before ducking away into thr buildings. The navy hooded woman laughed shortly, before coming up to Toriel with a bow. 

"My name is Pollux Ansteia. I lead the people and monsters that refuse to conform to their rules. We've been waiting for you to arrive, and it seems I was a tiny bit off in my predictions. Lake Person seems very unfocused lately..." Pollux trailed off, staring up at the shining sun in the sky. After a second she looked back at Toriel. "Anyhow! They will be back to slaughter you all any moment. Would you like solace?" 

Chara yelled for us to run. But I, I took her hand for Toriel. This was what was right. I knew it. 

~~> DENY~~  
>ACCEPT


End file.
